


Break

by Viderian



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viderian/pseuds/Viderian
Summary: In her prison cell of Las Noches, Orihime receives an unexpected visit.





	Break

Her fingers traced the bone-white prison wall as her mind raced around one thought that wouldn’t escape her head: he is killing me.

Orihime’s amber eyes had lost their shine within days of her captivity in Hueco Mundo; they shone a dull brown and only looked upwards when Ulquiorra told her to. He never touched her. Not once, not even when he coerced her into coming with her through the passageway to Hueco Mundo did he lay a hand on her. His presence and spiritual pressure was so great it forced her to do anything he wanted of her, and she allowed it to happen. He made her knees shake and her arms tremble whenever he came to her room. 

She sat on the couch now, and felt along the black designs of her white Arrancar uniform. Orihime almost _wanted_ Ulquiorra to touch her, in more ways than one. Her hand slid over the slit of the dress to rest on a thigh and she imagined him walking in silently, watching and waiting for her to notice. What would he say if he saw her like this, lost in thought and touching herself?

A hot sensation Orihime didn’t expect suddenly shot through her and settled in her abdomen. Would he be able to sense how she was feeling? She didn’t realize her shoulders were shaking until she slowly breathed out a shaky sigh. Oh, it was embarrassing how she felt towards him. He was an _Espada_ , he could kill her in one motion! But that was what excited her. She became bold and ran her hand to her inner thigh and gently rubbed, desperately trying to steady her breath and not to give in to temptation so fast. 

“Just look at me… I’m already like this from thinking about him,” she whispered, so quietly she almost didn’t hear it. 

Orihime’s shoulders fell slowly as she leaned against the back of the couch. She removed her hand from her thigh and sighed deeply. _What’s wrong with me?_

“To think I’d find you like this. How sad.”

She hadn’t noticed her eyes had fallen shut and they flickered open quickly to find the figure of her dreams standing in the tall doorway. Orihime couldn’t react to being caught like this, and instead felt a strange sense of relief as Ulquiorra’s deep green eyes stared at her. His unmoving expression sent a chill down her spine. “H-how long have you been here?” she asked meekly. 

He moved slowly towards the room and the door closed behind him, as if he’d ordered it to prior to his arrival. Orihime’s lips trembled as the fear of him returned. “Long enough. Humans always seem to give in to their carnal desires, and you are no different.”

“I-I,” she stuttered. She stood from the couch and backed up as he continued to move towards her like a phantom. He didn’t move his hands from his pocket, but she feared he would do something to hurt her. Orihime’s heart raced incredibly in her chest. She was terrified of him, but the feeling from before never went away, and she silently pleaded it would. “I’m so sorry for this! I promise it won’t happen aga—“

He startled her by forcing her against the bone-white wall of her prison, moving a hand from his pocket in one quick motion to brace it beside her head. Orihime’s brown eyes shyly met his, and her senses melted away with the intensity of them. The slitted jade eyes of a viper that never seemed to move. He was everything but human. Ulquiorra moved his other hand much slower, hovering it and keeping it in her line of sight before landing it on her arm, and she gulped. His touch was cold, colder than anything she’d ever known, but it made her warm. She couldn’t breathe. 

“Don’t speak.”

It was all he needed to say for her to go silent with a shaky nod. Ulquiorra closed the distance between them slowly, almost tentatively so. She watched him carefully as their faces got much closer together. What was he thinking? Did he want to kill her, but couldn’t because it would go against Aizen’s orders? Orihime trembled at the thought. She nearly jumped out of her skin as some pressed against her clothed thigh, then slid along to the inner part roughly, like it was searching. Her breath caught in her throat and his hand gripped the fabric and began to pull it apart. The tearing noise cut through the silence of her prison cell like a knife. Orihime began to panic and shake, eyes wide open and staring at his desperately. 

She found herself wanting to tilt her head up and attempt to kiss him, but he met her halfway. She silently gasped and his unmoving eyes half-closed as he leaned closer, deepening the kiss immediately and forcing her mouth open. Orihime obliged without hesitation and allowed his tongue to enter. He shocked her with a sudden, low noise similar to a growl that was lost in the kiss that quickly turned feverish. Ulquiorra ravaged her mouth and tongue with his own, his hands moving to tear the white fabric from her legs then running over exposed thighs when he grew impatient. Orihime lost herself in the kiss and stimulation and moaned quietly. 

Ulquiorra finally broke away from it, leaving Orihime panting for air and he leaned in close, pressing their heads together as he whispered lowly. “Your body and mind belong to Aizen, but for now you’re _mine_.” He moved his head to lick her soft jaw, then slowly trailed down to suck and nip at her neck, stopping for only a moment to remove the uniform from her tempting body. She could only let out small mewls of pleasure against him. Ulquiorra bit her everywhere he could get his teeth, then sucked hard on every spot to leave dark marks and bruises on her porcelain skin. “You’re trembling under my touch,” he murmured, fingers trailing upward to lightly brush over her panties. “Do you want me so badly, girl?”

Hearing her name one his tongue was all it took for her to lose control. “A-ah… y-yes…” she whispered, then he bit down on her jugular, and she yelped in pleasured pain; “Yes! O-oh god, please–“ She blushed from the neediness in her voice; it wasn’t like her at all!

Ulquiorra said nothing more and pulled her undergarments down swiftly. She felt the cold air touch her, all over her lower half and she just felt so _exposed_ to him. Her legs moved of their own accord as she shyly attempted to keep them closed, but he wouldn’t have it as he gripped both thighs and moved them further apart. Orihime presses her back to the cool wall and watched him kneel down to her. It was ironic the position they were in, as if she were in control and he was the slave to her pleasures, but it was quite the opposite in this case. She watched his face disappear from her sight with apprehension. Her womanhood had been set ablaze with anticipation for what seemed too good to be true. 

He forced one of her legs over his shoulder, and she nearly fell over in surprise at the sudden movement. Before Orihime could say anything more, a hot, wet sensation moved over her sensitive lips, and she fought back against a gasp. She closed her eyes and moved a hand over her mouth. Ulquiorra parted her lips with his tongue and began to flick it over her pussy, starting low then working his way up, just missing her most tender spot then moving back down, drawing a desperate whine from her throat. Orihime’s head fell back against the wall and she struggled to fight the urge to grind on him as she was forced to straddle his face. Ulquiorra noticed this, of course, and without warning pulled away, still sitting on the floor before the panting girl. Orihime opened her eyes to look at him in disbelief, brown eyes shining with arousal. His own half-lidded eyes stared back at her, though seemed much less focused than usual. 

“I’ve only just began, and you’re already losing control?” he mused, and licked her inner thigh. She shook in anticipation and frustration, and then suddenly he was ravaging her with his mouth. He licked and toyed with her clit then moved further down on her groin. Orihime moaned out loud, to her utter embarrassment, and bit down hard on her lower lip to stop the noises from spilling out. She could have sworn she felt Ulquiorra smile, slight as it might have been. He did this for what only felt like seconds to her, then pulled away again. 

Orihime couldn’t stop herself from making a noise of frustration this time, but he moved quickly before she could react; a hand on her wrist, then she was swirled around and the next thing she knew, she was on the couch. 

“A-ah!” Orihime looked around in shock, and he was immediately on top of her.

Ulquiorra took both wrists and held them above her head, his body hovering over her like a predator. He leaned in close to her, and for a moment she thought he’d kiss her neck like before, but she was met with a flickering lick on her ear. “Humans taste sweet…” he murmured with distance in his voice, retracting a hand from restraining her to feel up her chest. He shoved it into her torn dress top and ripped it down the middle, freeing her breasts from the offending piece of clothing. She blushed fiercely.

Orihime’s large, exposed breasts slightly jiggled as she panted feverishly, and Ulquiorra watched in a trance. He groped them, feeling and watching them move. Orihime watched his deep green eyes dilate like a cat’s.

He sighed against her as if in content. “Lovely.” Ulquiorra settled between her bare legs on the couch and she felt something hard touch her thigh. Orihime began to rub her thigh against his clothed crotch as he continued to fondle her chest. He stifled a long groan in what she could only guess was frustration. He was clearly restraining himself, even as he fought not to grind his hips into her.

Orihime silently challenged him to do _something_ to her, to just let her have what she needed. So she wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing out a quiet noise of surprise, and pulled him closer. His arousal touched against her crotch and she instantly lifted her hips hungrily.

“Impatient, you are,” he hissed under his breath. He gently pinched Orihime’s nipple, drawing a sharp breath and a shiver through her body, before he pulled away. Ulquiorra worked on removing the rest of her clothes, as she wished she could do the same for him. Her body quivered for him, and she couldn’t do anything but take it!

“Ulquiorra, please…” 

Unseeing green eyes looked up at the face of his prey inquisitively, and Orihime silently gulped in nervousness. He could kill her if he wanted. He could destroy her body, ruin her, dominate, and take everything she had. But he held himself back.

“I, I need it,” she whimpered and the voice that came out wasn’t the one she wanted. She sounded so pathetic, she could die. Orihime wanted to do something for herself, to make him ask for it. “I need…”

Then there was a knock on the doorway. Ulquiorra immediately stood from where he was, and turned away from the shaking girl he was just on. Orihime felt confusion, then a twinge of anger, and humiliation as she looked around, and saw none other than Aizen standing there. He had a hand in his pocket, eyes as inexpressive as ever. He looked down at her for just a second, then to the Espada who was a mirror image of his nonchalance. 

“I see you’ve taken a liking to the girl. Normally I would let you do this, Ulquiorra, but she is special. We need her if we are going to go through with our plans,” he stated simply, voice as condescending as ever. Orihime realized the position she was in, and quickly tried to cover her exposed body with the remnants of her dress. She heard Aizen chuckle from across the dark room, a mocking sound. 

Ulquiorra said nothing. Aizen continued, “Have someone fetch her some new clothes, and clean her up.” There was an awkward silence, but either Aizen didn’t notice it, or simply didn’t care. Orihime eyes downcast like she was in trouble. She was, she knew it. “Come, Ulquiorra; we wouldn’t want you having your way and breaking our new guest, hm?” 

He said it so casually, but it was a threat to both her and Ulquiorra. Her blood ran cold. Ulquiorra walked out the door without looking back at her, then he was gone. Aizen still stood there, his shadow from the hallway looming over her unmoving body. She felt his eyes on her, all over her, like a feral animal looking over her helpless form. She thought he would say something, but he didn’t, and then he was gone. 

She was left alone in the dark room once again.


End file.
